Always comes back to you
by ezeil
Summary: What happened after Percy and Annabeth met for the first time after she walked out on him six months ago? All humans. One shot.


Percy took a sip on his beer as his eyes roamed around party. He is sitting at the bar that was located at the far end of the venue. He's currently at Piper's party celebrating the latter's birthday. There are quite a number of people present to celebrate it with her. He only knows a couple of them. Jason, Piper's boyfriend and Leo are one of them and they are his best friends.

Jason was his roommate during college and they instantly became best friends because they do share a lot of interests but mostly about sports. Then he met Piper, who is already Jason's girlfriend by then. They were one of those rarely high school sweethearts who made it through college. Then they met Leo who happened to be their next door neighbor and soon he was included in their little group. And of course how can he forget the one girl that he madly fell in love with, Annabeth.

By that time she walks-in in the party but she is not alone. There's a man beside her and just by looking at them you can tell that they are not just simply an acquaintance. Or he's just thinking too much. He tries to shake his head a couple of times to clear his minds. But as he watches them from a far he can't help that his heart is slowly shattering at every passing seconds.

You see Annabeth was his girlfriend for five years. Yes you heard it right was, as in past tense. He met her when Piper introduced her to them. She was Piper's roommate. The first time he saw her, he was already interested. She's not only beautiful outside but also inside. And add the fact that she's also a freaking genius. At first Percy was intimidated by her but as time goes by they became good friends and up until he got the nerve to ask her out.

During those years, as a normal couples do, they do fight but in the end they always comes running back to each other. They moved in together by the time they finished college. At first everything was going smoothly but not after their recent fight which led to finally ending their relationship. It was six agonizing months ago for Percy.

He watches them as Annabeth hug Piper to greet her and she handed her a gift and then she look over her shoulder to introduce the guy she is with to Piper. Percy felt really sick at that time. He felt like he just swallowed an acid that slowly killing him.

6 months, of course she has already moved on. He thought bitterly. It was his fault why they broke up in the first place anyway. Or was it? How did they break up anyway? He closed his eyes remembering where all it started.

It all started when Annabeth missed Percy's mom birthday. They were supposed to meet at Sally's house to celebrate her birthday but Annabeth didn't show up because apparently she's too busy with her work that she forgot about the party.

Let's just say that Percy was mad about it. They all knew how much Percy loves his mom. And to know the reason why she didn't make it was not enough for Percy. They ended fighting that night. Annabeth tried to apologize but Percy was having none of it.

The fight escalated more. It wasn't even about Annabeth's missing the party anymore but more on how she is always busy. Annabeth finally snapped back at him. They throw back insults and accusations at each other. When she can't finally take it anymore she decided that they should just probably end it right then and then she just walk out on him without even waiting for his reply.

Percy's world shattered right then. He didn't know that they will end up just like that after all these years. For the past few months they were already having problems due to conflicting schedules but they managed to make it through just like in college.

He's supposed to run after her, to tell her that this is not the end that they're better than that. He's supposed to hold her and tell her how much he loves her and that he's not giving up on them. But he did none of it. He's too shocked that his brain temporarily freezes unable to think properly at that moment and that was his biggest mistake.

It took him a week to finally talk to her after Jason, Piper and Leo's constant nagging on him. Of course he wants to fix it but part of him doesn't want to be the first to go and apologize to her. It wasn't just his fault. Every single time they fight he was always the one who apologize and right now he's being too stubborn about it.

When they finally talk after a week of torture to them, their friends thought that they were finally going to get back together but none of it happened. They ended up fighting again which resulting to Annabeth finally moving out of their apartment.

The fight was about Annabeth wanting space. She thought they both needed it. And of course Percy was against it, so they end up fighting again. Percy tried to get her back but she just pushed him away.

After a month Annabeth was sent to Greece for a two month project. They never got a chance to talk before she went away.

Percy was going out of his mind. It's a good thing Jason and Leo was there to support him. His two best friends were somehow mad at Annabeth. Even Jason and Piper got in a fight because of them. Piper was torn between Annabeth and Percy. They are both her friend.

Piper tried to talk to Annabeth but the latter was prideful. Even though Annabeth didn't voice out her thoughts she knew that part of her regretted the decision she made. Before she leaves for Greece they did talk and Piper can tell that she still loves Percy but at the moment her work is far more important than him.

Piper wanted to be mad at her but she respected her decision. She's just her friend and as a good friend you can't just demand her on what to do. Even though it breaks her heart to see how Percy was doing, Piper can't do anything but just to support her friend for her choice.

Besides Annabeth's family, Piper was the only one present to say goodbye to her on the airport. She can't blame Jason and Leo for taking Percy's side. Before Annabeth finally go, she asked Piper to look out for Percy. And Piper promised her that she should not worry because they got him and she reminded her that she will always be her friend and that they will be waiting for her return.

That was 6 months and a week ago. Oh yeah he was counting alright. He never really moved on. He knew that Annabeth just got back from Greece a week ago because her 2 months work was extended for another couple of months because the client was so impressed with her work.

Percy hasn't seen her since she got back. Tonight will be the first time. And his heart aches by just seeing her. She's still beautiful just like before. It took all of him to hold back to running to her and hug her to death because that just how he misses her.

Maybe coming here tonight was all a mistake. He knew that she will be there that's why he's drowning himself. He's not sure if he can act normal around her anymore, seeing that he's still madly in love with her.

Reality sucks. Just as his eyes landed on her, he knew that he never stops loving her. He thought that he'd already move on. Jason and Leo forced him to go on dates and try to move on. God knows he tried hard but they weren't her. Just to stop his friends from pestering him he tried to fixed himself. All he needed was time anyway. It took him some time to finally get back on track and that was only a month ago.

He lost a lot of weight during those times. His hair grew long and his eyes were so sad. He even grew a beard much to his friend's distaste.

He looks much better right now though. He cut his hair just like how it used to be. He gained weight but not that much to get him back to his old shape. His eyes were still dull though.

Percy was snapped back to reality when Jason and Leo appeared at his sides.

"How are you doing there buddy?" Jason asks as he put his arm around him.

Percy just shrugged and went to finishing his beer.

"Woah take it easy bro." Leo teased.

"So…" Jason started and Percy knows what he was about to say so he cut him off.

"Yeah I already saw her." He admitted.

His friends look at him curiously and with worry look on their eyes. "So?"

He laughs bitterly. "What do you want me to say?"

"You okay?" Jason asked.

He shook his head. There's no point of denying it. "But don't worry I can manage."

"You sure?" Leo asked again.

He nodded.

"So will it be okay if you go and say hi to her?" Jason inquired.

Percy glanced at their way and for a moment they caught each other's gaze and he's definitely sure that Annabeth was shocked to see him.

He tore his gaze away and looks at Jason.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to say hello to her for just a couple of minutes."

"Hey no one is forcing you." Leo reminded him.

"I know."

"Are you really sure?"

"Damn it guys. Don't make it more complicated. We've been through a lot together and it wouldn't be nice if I just ignored her just because she already moved on and I haven't."

"Sorry Perce. We're just worried about you, even Piper.."

"I know Jase and I'm thankful. Come on let's just say hello to her and be nice."

Leo and Jason scowled at him. Percy knows that they're still a little upset at her.

The three made way to Piper, Annabeth and her friend. Percy was aware that Annabeth was watching him.

Jason went to kiss Piper on the cheek as they reach them.

"It's been a long time Annabeth. How are you?" He asks formally.

For a moment Annabeth tore her gaze away from Percy to look at Jason. She smiled hesitantly at him for his formality. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Percy just rolled his eyes from Jason's action.

Then Annabeth turn her attention back to Percy. She can't help but study him after not seeing him for the past six months. He lost weight that's the first she noticed and then his eyes. His eyes that used to be so alive and vibrant but now it just looks so sad.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy greeted while shoving his two hands in his pockets.

"Hi." She greeted back.

Percy didn't say anything else. Thankfully Leo butted in before things become more awkward.

"Nice to see you again Annabeth. Who's your friend?"

Percy wanted to shove Leo for being straightforward. And is he trying to kill him?

Piper and Jason glared at Leo.

"Umm this is Steve." Annabeth introduced him. "Steve these are my friends, Jason, Leo and Percy."

Steve smiled at them as he offered his hand to shake.

Percy cleared his throat. "Nice to see you're doing okay." He smiled sadly at her. And he wanted to add not just like me.

She just smiled at him.

Before he can't take it anymore, he politely excused himself. Annabeth just watched him go.

Percy went back to the bar as he ordered another beer and chugging it down finishing the whole bottle.

When Leo and Jason joined him again, he's already in his third beer not counting the ones he had earlier.

His two best friends didn't say anything. They just joined him to let him know that they're here to support him. They respected his space knowing that there are no words that can make him feel better.

"It's time for me to go home." Percy declared as he finished his third bottle.

"What? It's still early." Jason protested.

"Come on Perce just because she's here…" Leo started but Jason smacked the back of his head.

Percy chuckled. "That's not only the reason." He supplied. "I haven't started packing."

"Didn't we offer to help? We'll be there tomorrow. We did promise you that." Jason reminded him.

"I know. And I didn't forget but there are lots of things to be pack and I better get started tonight or else I won't be able to finish it all by tomorrow."

"Fine." Jason grumbled seeing the determined look on Percy's face.

"Are you sober enough to drive?" Leo asked him just to tease him.

"Of course, I'm not like you." He retorted back. "I'll set an alarm to my phone to remind me to call Reyna after two hours to come pick you because I'm pretty sure by that time you'll be drunk as.."

"Oh shut up!"

Percy and Jason high-five each other.

"Aren't you going to tell her that you're leaving?" Jason asked though.

Percy smiled sadly at him. "What for?"

Leo and Jason patted his back.

"Can you please tell Piper that.."

"I got it covered man."

"Thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He hugged his two best friends before he finally turns his back leaving the party and finally letting go of the girl he love.

Piper and Annabeth were talking. Steve left them for a moment to go and get them drinks.

"So is he like your boyfriend now?" Piper inquired.

Annabeth shook her head.

Piper scrunched her eyebrows. "Then who is he to you?"

She was about to answer when she saw Percy hugging Leo and Jason. He looks like he's saying goodbye.

It confirms her suspicion when Percy turned his back and started to walk away while Jason and Leo just watched him go.

Her heart and mind started to panic. And she doesn't know why. But it feels like she's going to lose him forever.

Piper must have sense her distraction and she followed her line of sight.

"Where is he going?"

"He's leaving." Piper knew that Percy won't stay long at her party because he's still a lot of packing to do.

Seeing the panic look on Annabeth's face, Piper took it as a good sign. She needs to do something about it.

"He's leaving Annabeth."

Annabeth turn her attention to her. "I can see that, but why? It's still early." She's not even sure why she's asking it.

"Percy is leaving Annabeth. He's leaving to go to Hawaii in two days…"

Annabeth didn't hear the rest of what Piper is about to say because she finds herself running after him.

Hawaii. Annabeth remembered it. She and Percy got in a fight about that job offer back then. She insisted that he should take it but Percy refused it saying that he can't just leave her. And that she's far more important than that job.

So now he finally took it. It only means that he's finally letting her go. She can't blame him though because she'd hurt him enough. Curse her flaw. If only she let her follow her heart. She's stupid enough to choose her work instead of him.

But she's done pretending. She's done pretending that he doesn't matter to her anymore. She's ready to tell him that she hasn't moved on and that she's still in love with him. And that being without him is like living through hell.

Annabeth ignored Piper's calling. She's probably running after her anyway. What matters to her now is that she needed to talk to Percy.

Piper made her way to Jason and Leo. Without even saying anything the three followed Annabeth outside. They were worried on what is about to happen. Well basically Leo and Jason are more worried for Percy. They can't let her hurt him again not after Percy is slowly getting better.

Annabeth saw his car. For a while she panics thinking that she will not have a chance to talk to him. But then she noticed that the driver's side door was slightly open. She slowly made her way to him. She saw him sitting inside the car resting his head on the wheel.

Percy didn't notice her.

"Percy." She softly called pulling slightly the car door so that he can see her.

Percy ignored the voice he hears thinking that his mind is playing with him.

"Percy." She called again louder this time. And that's when Percy picks his head to look at her.

His eyes widen just by the sight of her.

Annabeth's hearts break when she sees that he's been crying. His eyes are brimmed red. And she knows that she's the one causing his pain.

Percy immediately wipes his tears away. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Can we umm talk?" She begged slightly. She straightens herself. She needed to be strong if she wants him back.

It took Percy for a while to answer but then he sighed finally giving in. He might as well face her before he leaves. At least they will settle everything right then because he'll be gone for years not knowing when to come back.

Maybe this is what they need both. Closure, so that they can finally move on, or rather he can finally move on from her.

He slowly moves out from his car and Annabeth has to step back to make room for him.

He closes the door so that he can lean on it as he faces her. He needed some support because he's not sure if his knees are stable enough. The look on Annabeth's face that indicating that she feels sorry for him is not helping in any way.

They both look at each other trying to be strong.

From a far Piper was holding Jason back.

"Let me go Piper, I can't let her hurt him again." He demanded.

"Let them talk." She tries to reason with him.

"She's done enough damage on him. She even brings her date tonight knowing that Percy will be here. Is she trying to prove something to him?" Jason snapped at her.

Piper shook her head. "Steve is not her boyfriend Jase." Piper said sternly. "Let them talk. They both needed that."

"I agree with Piper, Jason." Leo said still looking at the two. He turns his gaze to his friend. "Whatever happens we will be there for him. He's leaving in two days and I guess he can handle a little talk with her."

Jason crossed his arms in defeat. Maybe they were right. His gaze shifted to the ex-couple on the parking lot.

"So.." Percy prompted.

Annabet felt like there's a lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it. "Is it true?"

Percy looked at her confusedly.

"Is it true that you're leaving for Hawaii?" Annabeth's trying to hold her tears and she's pretty sure that she's not doing any good.

Percy broke his gaze away from her before replying. "Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Why?"

Percy laughs bitterly. "Are you seriously asking me that question Annabeth?" His voice is full of hurt.

Annabeth bowed her head. Not knowing what to say.

Percy let out a frustrated sigh. "It's the only way I know so that I can finally move on." He said quietly.

"I'm tired of feeling this way Annabeth. From the past six months I've been beating myself too hard. Not knowing what to do just to get you back." He admitted. "If it weren't for Jason, Piper and Leo I may be lost."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth managed to say.

"It's okay. Don't feel sorry for me. I've done stupid things and you had the right to walk out on me." Percy stated. "I won't deny that it still hurt a lot but I'm happy that you finally move on. You finally found someone who's better than me."

Annabeth shook her head vigorously. "No."

"What?"

"Steve is not my boyfriend Percy." She said pointedly looking at him.

Percy scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"He's just a friend."

"But I thought…"

"No. He's just a friend." She slowly inched towards him.

"I've been so stupid." She said as she was standing so closely to him. She hesitantly holds his two hands, grateful that he didn't pull away.

"Leaving you was a mistake." She finally admitted and letting her tears flow freely.

Out of habit or so Percy thinks, his hand automatically reaches out to wipes the tears from her face. If there's one thing that he hates most is that seeing her crying at it was because of him.

"Hey." He softly called wrapping his arms around her. And he's thankful that she didn't pull away but instead he felt her return his gesture.

Percy felt content as he holds her in his arms. Maybe it wasn't like before but at least it is a step closer for being friends again.

"We've both made a mistake."

Annabeth slightly pulls away from him so that she can look him in the eyes.

"We both hurt each other but that doesn't mean I stop loving you. I'm so sorry for hurting you." He apologized. "I want you to know that I already forgive you for a long time now. And I want you to know that I only want the best for you even if it means breaking my heart."

He softly runs his thumb on her face. "I'm finally letting you go. All I want is for you to be happy. You don't need to worry about me bothering you again." He tries to smile playfully but it looks like a grimace instead.

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "Don't go." She pleaded. "Please don't leave me."

How Percy wanted to hear those words from her for a long time. And just by hearing it Percy's control broke and he kisses her right then.

He pours all his emotions, frustrations, longing and love on that kiss. Annabeth kisses back with the same fervor.

When they pulled away, Annabeth rested her forehead on his. "I love you."

A smile crept to Percy's face. "I love you too." He hastily pecks her lips once more before drawing her for another hug. This time his hug is tighter. He repeatedly kisses the top of her head.

"I'm so in love with you Annabeth Chase."

He can feel the smile on Annabeth's face in his chest.

"So does that mean you're not leaving anymore?" She finally pulls away.

Percy smiled sweetly at her. "You always knew that I don't want that job. The only reason I accepted it was to.." He cut off.

"I'm here now." She stated. "And even if you decided to go still I will come with you."

Percy didn't expect that. "Really?"

"Really. I'm not letting you go this time." She smiled at him.

Percy's smile was so big. He picks her up and spun her around. "Gods I love you so much."

Annabeth laughs with him as she tries to stop him from spinning them around.

When he finally let her down, she reaches up to kiss him passionately. "Can we go home now?" She asks as she draws circles in his chest.

Home.

Percy can't help but smile. For the past six months he never called it home. To him it was hell, a reminder that he screwed up a lot. Living there alone was pure torture to him.

But this time, he will allow himself to call it a home again.

"But of course."

Percy glances at where his friends are. He knows that they are watching from a far.

He smiled at them as he flash a thumb up sign at them before finally breaking away at their embrace.

Piper and Leo snorted at their friend's gesture but they are happy that the two finally got back together. On the other hand Jason has still doubts in his heart and Piper notices it. She can't blame him because they saw how Percy was so devastated.

Piper put her hands on his to show him that she understands. Jason smiled timidly at her.

They watched them as Percy led Annabeth to the passenger side before going back inside the car.

"They're going to be okay." Piper reassured him.

Jason put his arm around her. He kisses her cheek. "They'd better be or else.."

"Or else what?" Leo butted in, smirking. "Come on Jason, stop being an overprotective dad."

Jason punches his arm for good measure. "I'm just looking out for him."

"And so do we." Piper stated.

"It's Percy and Annabeth." Leo stated like it answers all his doubt.

"True." Piper second handed.

"Stop it you two." Jason scolded.

Leo patted his back. "Now come on. I believe Annabeth left someone behind and it's our duty to make him feel comfortable." He smirked.

"Now you're talking." Jason shared the same mischievous look.

Piper just shakes her head while watching the two shuffles away.

She turns her back to where Percy's car a while ago. She strongly believes that Percy and Annabeth will make it through this time. And they will definitely be there to help them through it. With a contented smile she follows back the two inside to make sure that they will not do something stupid to Annabeth's friend.

**What do you think? Do I need to follow up on this story? Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks in advance.**


End file.
